Aperture Science
Aperture Science is a playable Portal 2 level in LEGO Dimensions, that can be unlocked through purchase of the 71203 Level Pack. Level Pack Plot Chell has returned to Aperture Science Enrichment Center and been reunited with the now anti-gravity Wheatley. Together with a Portal Gun, a Companion Cube, and a Sentry Turret, the pair attempt to finish the Test Chambers and defeat GLaDOS once and for all. Walkthrough Citizen in Peril * Cave Johnson After the scene where Chell and Wheatley land in Old Aperture Science, you can hear Cave Johnson's voice ringing out, saying he was able to transfer his soul into a core and was trapped inside the vicinities ever since. You'll need a character with the Chi Ability (specifically one from Legends of Chima) to get the CHI fountain which is blocked by the portal pads that will need Chell to create portals on them to access the fountain. Once the CHI Ability character gained enough CHI, the player will then guide the said character to spot where Cave is trapped in with a CHI altar nearby, where the CHI Ability character will deposit the CHI from there, releasing Cave. Rule Breaker * 105,000 Studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Portal Gun Ability * Chi Ability * Deflection Ability * Target Ability * Illumination Ability * Vine Cut Ability * X-Ray Vision Ability * Grapple Ability * Boomerang Ability * Fix-It Ability * Relic Detection Ability * Acrobat Ability * Laser Ability Section One When approaching the ledge, use Chell's Portal Gun Ability to form portals on portal pads to get up onto the top of the ledge. There is a door with a nearby Weight Switch that will activate the door, and a building manual for the Companion Cube will appear to start with it. Once built, take the Companion Cube and put it onto the Switch to gain access to the next Test Chamber (Test Chamber 90). Upon entering Test Chamber 90, get to the laser switch which will then prompt the building manual for the Sentry Turret; when it's done, lead the Sentry Turret to the switch and it will shoot at it to access a set of stairs. Climb the stairs and create a portal on a portal pad nearby, then head for a moving platform and create another portal on the portal pad from the opposite direction before entering into the first portal to get across to activate a button to release a High Energy Pellet to unlock the door leading to Test Chamber 91. But to get to it, you need to create a portal onto the portal pad hanging above the door to enter. After entering Test Chamber 91, you'll encounter a group of Sentry Turrets blocking the way. Create portals onto the portal pads located on opposite sides to avoid the Turrets and get to the other side where a laser switch is waiting. Summon Sentry Turret to activate the switch to reveal another portal pad hanging from a high platform; create another portal from there to get to the Weight Switch and place a Companion Cube onto it to activate an Excursion Funnel to get across to the other side of the Chamber and the exit. Place the Companion Cube onto the Weight Switch there to get the elevator. Section Two While taking the elevator to get out of the facilities, Chell and Wheatley soon finds the elevator malfunctioning and fall down, finding themselves to have fallen into the ruined remnants of Old Aperture Science and they need to get back up to the surface. Get to the falling Repulsion Gel (the blue jumping gel) to jump higher to the platform where another laser switch is located for the Sentry Turret to activate, stopping a lowering ceiling from trying to crush you in order to jump onto a platform with a portal pad on top to create a portal and create another one with the portal pad nearby to get across. To jump higher to the next platform, create portals, then step onto a red rectangular button to send in more Repulsion Gel onto the floor, jump, grab onto the hanging bars and get up to reach for the next elevator. Once arriving to the next portion, head for a button and press it to pour the Propulsion Gel (the orange running gel) onto the floor to avoid the crushing lowering ceilings. When reaching at the end of the Propulsion Gel trail, there is a portal pad waiting for Chell to create a Portal onto, then go down the stairs to shoot another portal onto a portal pad on the other side (lower position) and step on the red button to pour the Repulsion Gel onto the floor. Go around and head back to where the Repulsion Gel was poured onto to jump to the next portion of Old Aperture where you have to pour both Repulsion and Propulsion Gels to get out of there. First, go down to press the button to pour the Repulsion Gel, then create to get to a caged platform to press another button to release the Propulsion Gel. Head back to the main platform to jump onto the Repulsion Gel to a tall platform and summon the Sentry Turret to press onto to reveal a hidden portal pad to create a portal onto, then run onto the Propulsion Gel to get to another platform and summon the Turret again to activate a laser switch to summon another portal pad leading to the elevator heading for Modern Aperture. Create a portal there, jump onto the Repulsion Gel to get to the elevator to Test Chamber 92. Section Three After getting back to Modern Aperture at Test Chamber 92, GLaDOS will greet you again and still informs you of the continuing renovations. There is a set of moving platforms to get across to the next side, but wait for that to stop opening and shutting as they can give way and send you down to the bottomless pit below. After crossing, Wheatley reveals that he managed to simplify the test there and that you may give it a try. Place the Companion Cube onto the Weight Switch to open a set of stairs to find GLaDOS. However, she then finds out of Wheatley's manipulating the test there, interrupts, and rearranges the Test Chamber into a hard one. First, create a portal onto the first portal pad, then take the Turret to a laser switch which moves a movable floor panel to change its position to a 45° acute angle and create another portal on to the second portal. Press the button to release a High Energy Pellet into a core, causing a high platform holding the Turrets to drop them into the pit. Jump into an Aerial Faith Plate to get to the platform and take the Companion Cube to the Excursion Funnel at the other end to float onto the Weight Switch place above, releasing the stairs to get to the next Test Chamber. Section Four At Test Chamber 93, reach for the button to activate the Excursion Funnel, create a portal on the first portal pad, then take the Turret to the laser switch to activate an Aerial Faith Plate hidden in the wall. Jump onto two of them to get to the next part of the Test Chamber. Summon the Companion Cube, carry it while walking across a holographic bridge and drop it onto the Excursion Funnel to activate the ceiling Weight Switch. Walk back and find the second portal pad to create another portal for the Pellet to get across and open another portal pad. Go across by using one of two moving platforms, and once across, create two portals onto the last two portal pads, place the Companion Cube onto the Weight Switch located on a sunken floor of the platform to move one of the portal pads upstairs. Jump onto the portals to the upper floor and enter GLaDOS' chamber to confront her. Section Five With GLaDOS trying to exact revenge against Chell by attempting to kill her with neurotoxins and Space Core being present, it's time to put Wheatley's plan to have Space Core to replace GLaDOS by bringing damage onto her, hence starting a Core Transfer. In the first round, create two portals on the first set of portal pads, take the Companion Cube onto the Weight Switch to send in a High Energy Pallet to attack GLaDOS, damaging her at 25% Core Corruption. With one of the portal pads damaged by falling debris from GLaDOS and another set forming a makeshift bridge at the left portion of the chamber in the second round, take the Turret to the laser switch to open an Excursion Funnel and jump onto the Aerial Faith Plate and onto the Excursion Funnel. Once there, press the button to reveal another portal pad. Jump down, create two more Portals, activate the Weight Switch again, sending another High Energy Pellet attack at GLaDOS, damaging her at 50%. At the last round, GLaDOS knocks out another set of debris, causing the pipes to break and fill a portion of the floor on the right portion of the chamber with Repulsion Gel and revealing a platform with a button switch. Head for the button by jumping onto the Repulsion Gel, land on the platform and press the button to reveal the last portal pad. Go back down, create two last Portals and activate the Weight Switch with the Companion Cube to release the High Energy Pellet one last time to initiate the Core Transfer. Transcript Trivia * The storyline is a sequel to Portal 2. * This is the first Level Pack to feature every character speak with their original actors. The second is A Book and a Bad Guy. * In chamber 91, when you jump into the Antigravity Beam, you can see Atlas and P-Body floating in the background. * In the ending sequence of the level, we can find many "Black Mesa" boxes. Black Mesa are a rival scientific organisation to Aperture Science, responsible for the events of the game Half-Life, also created by Valve. The games take place in the same universe. * Aperture Science, Retro Wreckage & Sonic Dimensions are the only levels (from level packs) that are associated mostly to LEGO Dimensions besides the story levels. * The Propulsion and Repulsion Gels were inspired by the Tag Team video game Tag: The Power of Paint. Valve went so far as to hire Tag's creators to help develop and incorporate the gels into Portal 2. ** A third gel from Portal 2, Conversion Gel, is not included in LEGO Dimensions. * A large continuity error from Portal 2 is the Core Transfer. When the Aperture Announcer says "Manual core replacement required.", the Receptacle opens; in Portal 2 it opens when he asks Chell to deposit Wheatley in the Receptacle. Another is Space Core's dropping into the Receptacle as the Announcer doesn't ask if they want to do it; they just do it when Space Core is deposited. Category:Levels Category:Level Pack Levels Category:Index Category:Portal Levels Category:Portal Category:Wave 1 Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Levels